Spanish Passion
by ToTheNakedBrownEye
Summary: After 6 years of discommunication, the gang recieve an invitation from Jerry, to go and attend his wedding.. In SPAIN! Jerry and his O/C fiancee will teach them how to dirty dance for their wedding. So will this passionate dance bring our favorite couple together? Spain never seemed like the best place to fall in love. KICK slightly AU
1. The Arrival

Spanish Passion

**_A/N: Hey guys! My name is Joelle, but you can call me Joey! Anyways, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I do accept constructive criticism. I will be needing all the help I can get. So this story may be a tad bit different than the other stories that appear in the Archive. It's basically about Spanish/dirty dancing. Now, I know what y'all are thinkin', "Half of 'em don't dance!" or "Pshhht, they can't dance to save their lives!" Well, this story is slightly AU. You see, the gang have been separated for 6 years, because they were in college, and later pursued a career for themselves. They receive an invitation from Jerry, to go and attend his wedding… In Spain! Now Jerry here, will be considered the main role. He (and his O/C soon-to-be-wife) are planning to teach the gang samba or you know.. Dirty dancing ;) for their upcoming wedding. The gang, feel a little bit awkward around each other, considering they haven't communicated for over 6 years.. But the power of love, friendship and dancing, will bring them together. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It._**

Writers P.O.V

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the waves hugging the shore eagerly, cars honking mad at the pedestrians that are carelessly crossing the roads, the Spanish people cursing at one another..

In other words, Spain was perfect.

Jerry Martinez was sitting at a local coffee shop that his fiancée, Teresa, owned. It was called 'La flor espanoles' which means, 'The Spanish Flower'. It was located by the beach, right next to the main road in Costa del Sol. The shop was covered in vine leaves that naturally grew on the orange-red brick walls. Spanish potteries were placed in every corner, with flowers dangling out of the pots. Wicker chairs and tables were placed outside. The umbrellas placed above the tables, waved gently due to the sea wind. Bright portraits, picturing different sceneries and landscapes were hanged inside the coffee shop. Teresa painted them herself.

_Teresa._

He smiled at the thought of his fiancée, she was a gentle, yet care-free human that loved excitement and tomfoolery. _'Just his type of lady.'_ He thought. He looked to his right, revealing Teresa, waiting a table, a beautiful smile was plastered on her face, as she was taking an order from an old man. _'She's so beautiful.' _He thought again.

And that was no lie.

Teresa Hidalgo (that will soon be Martinez) was a gorgeous woman. Her long, rue hair was cascading down her back, her body was beautifully curved. Her face had a few freckles, her bright red lips that matched her cheeks. Her Amazon green eyes, always filled with joy and the true essence of her beauty was her sweet personality. She knew how to put someone at ease, always friendly and kind. She also knew how to spice things up when life began to be bland, and that, was a major bonus for Jerry.

Teresa gave a light peck on Jerry's cheek, and sat down. She blew a puff of hair, and tied her long hair in a messy bun. "Hey Jerry.." She replied tiredly.

"Hey beautiful. Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked questioningly.

"I am, but I'm tired, so I told Manuelo to take my shift." She replied while yawning.

Jerry just chuckled and rubbed her back. He suddenly remembered something. Something that always made him giddy with excitement. The gang is coming to Spain today!

"Teresa, remember when I told you about my friends in Seaford? And how I arranged them to come here so we could teach them how to dance for our wedding? And how we planned on getting those two stubborn idiots together?" Teresa simply nodded. Her fiancé has been talking non-stop about them. She and himself, are going to teach them how to Spanish dance for the wedding. Along with creating love for Jack and Kim, the 'stubborn idiots' is what Jerry preferred to say. He explained to her the confusing love story between his two best friends. How they were always flirting with each other, how jealous they got when they went on dates with other people, how they spar just to feel that physical contact. And yet, they didn't confess their feelings towards each other. All because of their goddamn pride.

Idiots..

Teresa laughed at the story, assuring Jerry that there won't _be_ a wedding _until_ they got together. Jerry just laughed in response.

"Well, we better head to the airport, they'll be here in 30 minutes!" Jerry said excitedly.

"Alright, alright. We're going.." Teresa replied, but she couldn't help but feel excited too.

At the airport, Jerry's P.O.V

I stood there at the departure waiting area, with my arm slinging over Teresa's shoulder. I was super excited to see my friends, I couldn't wait for us to get close again and start sharing our memorable adventures together. I already had the dancing studio cleaned so we could practice easily. I know that Milton and Julie would go on and on about germs and bacteria.. My mind drifted to the couple.

I simply smiled at the thought of the nerdy couple. They were so alike that it was scary. _Nerd Love_.

I laughed mentally at Jack's way of describing Milton and Julie's romance. He and Kim joined forces to bring Milton and Julie together. Ah, Jack…

The Golden boy. Good looks, great guy, black belt in karate. You'd expect him to be a snob, but he was the opposite. He was this humble, down-to-earth guy, who would do anything to stay loyal to his friends. He was a natural leader. I learned a lot from him. He made me the man I am today. Loyal. Honest. Faithful.. I owe him. He's my brother from another mother. Cue Kim's eye roll..

_Kim_.

Kim Crawford. The girl who would threat, blackmail, hit, manipulate, lie just to show she wasn't an air-head, pretty blonde who didn't know how to fight.

And boy, did she succeed in doing that.

Nevertheless, she was a kind, generous, loyal, trustful, respectful girl who had her morals. I saw her as my little sister. Even though I have six younger ones.. Kim was considered the best. She always taught me to think twice and put effort in my work.. And I did. I'll have to thank her for that.

My eyes suddenly caught a man eating falafels eagerly, it instantly reminded me of Eddie. Eddie was my spar-mate, best friend and brother. All my adventures were shared with him. And I have no regrets whatsoever. I remember having that rap battle and the falafel-on-a-waffle contest. He won, no surprise there and-

Teresa nudged me, "Hey, isn't that them?" Weirdly enough, they all came on the same day, same time, just different planes.

What a coincidence.

My eyes squinted, but suddenly widened as I realized it was them. "Hey guys! Over here! YOOHOO!" I shouted while waving my arms and jumping around. They stopped for awhile, which confused me, and started screaming and giving out hugs.

"I see the gang finally saw each other." Teresa said, smirking.

Kim and Julie were hugging each other with tears in their eyes, Jack, Milton and Eddie opted for the bro hug, but later tackled each other for _real_ hugs. Once the guys saw Kim, all three of them jumped at her, giving her monstrous bear hugs. But Jack's hug lingered. I looked at Teresa to see her smirking.

"We are so getting them together." She said, with a mischief glint sparkling in her eyes.

I nodded vigorously. _That's the plan_. Kim saw me waving, and she practically ran towards me, giving me the biggest, most tightest hug in history. The others followed immediately.

"Jerry! Oh my God! Look at you! You look amazing!" Kim was rambling with happy tears flowing down her cheek. I looked at Kim, but that was _no_ Kim. There was a gorgeous blonde girl in front of him. _What happened to my baby sister? _Kim grew her hair, now reaching her waist, was straightened to perfection, her body has matured over the years, giving her the most heroic curves, Her plump, peach lips were shining, her magnificent brown eyes were sparkling in happiness. "_My, oh my.." _I thought.

"Salutations Jerry! Long time no see! Look at you, all grown up!" Milton and Julie were talking at the same time, whilst giving me a warm hug. Jerry eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Milton… Grew! He was taller, and he noticed that he also put on some muscle. His hair was cut into a more mature style, however, he couldn't say the same to his clothes. Milton was still wearing sweater vests and bow-ties_. "He'll never change.."_ I thought. I looked at Julie Alexander, Milton's girlfriend of 10 years, you'd expect him to be married with kids by now! She hasn't changed one bit. Her hair was curled angelically, she still wore those red rimmed glasses, and she was in her usual dress-and-cardigan, but she still had that caring and calming persona that shined a mile away.

"Oh God, Jerry. Man, you look great! Just look at-" Jack didn't continue his words, he just gave me bear hug and squeezed the living soul out of me. _"Jesus, Jack gained some serious muscle!" _As he released me, I took a large gulp of air. Then came Eddie…

Eddie was tearing up, he was trying to say something but it was all jumbled up, so I saved him the bother and went to give him a big hug. "Oh Jerry bro, I missed you like Hell man.. Its great to see you again.." Eddie said, as his voice cracked at the end. Eddie looked the most different (Apart from Kim) His braces were gone, revealing his pearly, straight white teeth, he lost some good weight, and he grew taller!

When the gang realized I was tearing up, they quickly huddled around me into a group hug. Teresa coughed and crossed her arms, the gang immediately released. "So.. Jerry… You forgetting someone?" She glared playfully at me.

"I couldn't even if I tried." I replied with a sweet smile. "Guys, this is my fiancée, Teresa Hidalgo. Teresa, meet Kim, Jack, Milton, Julie and Eddie." I said, while pointing my finger to indicate my friends.

"Pleasure to – _woah_.." Teresa was cut off by Kim and Julie giving her a bear hug, in which Teresa happily returned, the girls immediately, locked arms with her, and dragged her away from the boys, they could her them squealing and giggling, as if they have been life-long friends.

I then returned my attention to the guys. We opted for a bro hug and started talking up a storm. Until Eddie brought out the one name that would make the mighty Jack Anderson blush ferociously. _Kim_ _Crawford. _

"So Jack.." Eddie started.

"So Eddie.." Jack imitated his tone.

"Don't you 'so Eddie' me! We all saw you checking Kim out as if she was some candy in a candy store!" Eddie retorted.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I did not. I'm 24 years old. If I want to get a girl, I just.. get her." He said, nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever rocks your boat Jack. We all know you love her." Milton said, cooing and pinching Jack's cheek. I made kissy noises, which earned me a playful punch from Jack.

Desperate to change the subject, Jack nudged me and said, "Man, I can't believe you're getting married. I mean we all thought _you_ would be the _last_ one to get hitched!"

"Yeah, well I'm a changed man now. I'm all about commitment." I said proudly. "Oh yeah, and that reminds me, you guys are gonna start dancing tomorrow. Now, we're gonna head home and -"

"Woah, woah, _woah_.. What _dancing_? You didn't say anything about dancing in your letter!" Jack exclaimed.

"Bro, you know I had enough of dancing when I left Mrs. King's Dance Academy!" Eddie retorted.

"I can't dance! I'll get sweaty, and then the germs are gonna stick on my skin, and I didn't exactly bring any anti-germ lotion!" Milton rambled and shuddered at thought of germs.

I rolled my eyes, "No buts, you're gonna dance.. And to be specific.. Dirty dance." I turned my back and smirked. I could basically feel their jaws hit the ground.

**_-  
Boring? Check.  
Horribly written? Check.  
This is disastrous. I know, I am a horrible writer. Anyways, this is just the introduction. The next chapter will talk about the dancing part and them touring Spain. Now, I'm not spanish, and I don't dirty dance. I basically got this idea from watch the original Dirty Dancing, starring the late Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey. Kim and Jack will have their moments soon. Don't you worry, this is a KICK story after all._**

**_Review?_**


	2. I'm Going To Dirty Dance?

I'm Gonna… Dirty Dance?

_**A/N: Thank you SO much for the awesome reviews! I am SUPER DUPER happy! So happy, that I showed my parents the reviews and they were like, "We have a writer in the house!" So yeah, thanks! And by the way, one of the reviewers asked about my age. I'll be turning 14 this December. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**_

Jack's P.O.V

Dirty dancing? What the _Hell_? I can't dirty dance! Heck, if I can't do the Macarena, you expect me to _dirty dance_? What kind of wedding is this? Hmm, maybe I'll be paired with Kim, I was told it's a very intimate da –

My thoughts were _rudely_ interrupted by Jerry _shoving_ me into his small Sidan car. Kim, who was seated next to me, was blushing. Big time. _"Wow, she looks adorable when she_ _blushes". _The gang began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" I asked, irritated. "And why the Hell did you push me, Jerry?"

"Dude, you were just standing there like an idiot, staring into space.. Your face was all scrunched up, it was hilarious!" Jerry replied, stifling a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, he was staring at Kim. I wonder what he was thinkin' about?" Milton said, eyeing Jack teasingly.

Was I seriously staring at Kim? Oh man, not again. I can't seriously have feelings for her all over again! I mean, it's been _6 years_! I should be over her, right?

_Right_.

_Oh_ boy.

Kim's P.O.V

Okay, this can't be happening. Why am I blushing? Why did I get _goosebumps_ when he sat next to me? I mean, he's so buff and all and when we hugged, oh man, it was good to be in his –

Wait.

…

Oh no. Oh no, no, no.

There is no way in Hell, will I ever recuperate my feelings for him! I mean, it's impossible! It's been 6 years, for crying out loud! I mean, those feelings back when we were teenagers were because of hormones right? It's because of our moods, right?

Right.

Then _why_ am I like this?

Teresa's P.O.V

"Okay guys, we already got the luggage placed in the trunk. Unfortunately, you guys are in for a bumpy ride. Driving in Spain… is unpredictable. And also, because our car is small, you guys are going to have to squeeze in." I announced, giving out a shy smile.

Only a few grunts and 'oh man' were given as response. As the gang squeezed in, the fighting started.

"Kim, get your ass off my face!" Jack yelled.

"Oh wow, that's new. Considering you've been checking me out since the first time we stepped foot in the airport!" Kim yelled back.

And soon, the fighting between the two lovebirds took place. And Eddie being Eddie, joined the fight and took Kim's side, then later switched to Jack's side and so on and on.

Milton and Julie were arguing with Jerry on how the car is unsanitary, and how it should be properly cleaned, using Dihydrogen dioxide and some anti-bacterial medicine for the seats.

Since I was driving, I needed to focus. And with the arguing and anti-germ soap and the constant mention of asses, I had to take action.

"EVERYBODY SHUT YOUR YAPS! I NEED TO FOCUS! Oh mi Dios! Necesito concentrarme! Podría haber un rebaño de ovejas que pasan. Y entonces yo les golpeó, y entonces tendríamos brochetas!" I shouted.

Instant silence. Even Jerry stayed quiet.

Kim slowly moved her rear from Jack's face and sat down next to Eddie. Milton and Julie were whispering about something beyond my logic. And Jerry just looked at me and smiled.

"My girl is BADASS, yo!" Jerry screamed. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss.

"D'awww!" Kim, Julie and Milton gushed.

I chuckled. I decided to play 'tour guide' a little bit before we reached home. "Okay everybody, you see that castle over there on the mountain?" Everyones head twisted to the direction I pointed. "That's the Montserrat Monestary's basilica. Inside, they have the most finest wine. All stored in the Freixenet winery. The basilica holds great history. I'll sign us up for a tour one day."

"Wow. It's beautiful." Kim said, in a dreamy tone.

"It sure is." Jack said. I saw from the mirror, that he rested his head on Kim's shoulder, making her shiver with delight. I shook my head, _"Jerry wasn't kidding when he said they were stubborn lovebirds.."_

I continued driving, and I began to point to them the rural castles that are built on the mountains of Costa del Sol, the small, yet authentic shops that sold traditional Spanish goods, the fishery that's located by the beach, the flamenco dancers holding a short show in the Downtown, and lastly, I showed them my little coffee shop. A handful of people sitting outside, just enjoying the weather and eating some mantecados .. The gang's eyes were filled with joy and wonder as they were witnessing some beautiful sceneries of villages and mountains.

After a long drive, we reached home and directed everyone to their room. Eddie, Jack and Milton will be sharing a room. Kim and Julie will be sharing as well. As for Jerry and I… We have our own room.

After everyone settled in and changed into comfier clothes, they all sat on the dining table and began to chat and relive some memories they had as kids. I made Patatas Bravas and Gambas al Agillo. As we ate, Kim opened the subject about dancing.

Kim's P.O.V

Jesus Christ! Spanish food is amazing! But there was that one little thing in my mind that couldn't let me eat my dinner in peace. The _dancing_.

"Great food Teresa! But um, is it true you're gonna teach us how to slow dance for your wedding?" I asked, worried about her answer.

Teresa merely looked at me and started to laugh hysterically. Soon, I joined the laughter and said, "What was I thinking? You aren't gonna teach us how to slow dance!" I smacked my head at my stupidity.

"Oh mi Dios! Kim, you are hilarious! Of course I won't be teaching you how to _slow dance_ at my wedding!" I continued to laugh, but I realized no one else was laughing. "I'm going to teach you how to _dirty dance_, silly!" She said, still laughing and wiping some tears.

I immediately stopped laughing. "W-what? Y-you mean, you're gonna teach us the dancing where…" I trailed off, knowing what type of _intimate_ dancing she was going to teach us.

"Of course! Come on Jerry, lets show 'em!" She said. Jerry went to their stereo and turned on some music.

I instantly knew the song. It was _Time of my Life_, my grandparents used to dance to this every time it was on. I smiled at that memory. I watched the soon-to-be man and wife dance to the lovely song.

Writer's P.O.V

And so, the soon-to-be man and wife danced to the old song, and the gang watched in delight at the soft movements made by their best friend and fiancée.

_Now I've had the time of my life.  
No, I never felt this way before, yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Jerry delicately took Teresa's hand and kissed it gently, he placed his other hand on her back, causing Teresa to sway slow and gentle. Jerry and Teresa simply swayed to the music, their body pressed close, so close that they could hear each other's heartbeat. Their faces were mere inches apart, but as soon as the beat became faster and more energetic, the intimacy between the two couple increased.

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I found someone to stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

Jerry spun her around, her dress heaving up a bit. Their legs moving in complete sync, Their hands traveling around each others bodies, the sweet, lustful smile placed on their lips was unimaginable. The group of friends saw what this type of dancing did. How it played a major role to a lover's mind, to express their love through the movement of their hands and feet.

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control_

Jerry's hand traveled from Teresa's upper back, slowly sliding down to her rear. Her hands just glided down his chest, slowly and sensually. He spun her around again only for Teresa to wrap her legs around his waist giving him a passionate kiss, and as the music died, the best friends watched in awe at how _loved up_ their best friend and fiancee were. Jack looked at Kim, as she was looking dreamily at the couple, he smiled at her, with plan playing fresh in his mind.

_Now I've had the time of my life.  
No, I never felt this way before, yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_**-  
A/N: Alrighty, here's the end of chapter 2! I know it's short! I hope I wrote up to your expectations! Man, I hope I pictured the dancing part right. If you want a little highlight on dirty dancing, I suggest you watch Dirty Dancing–Time of My Life–Final Dance on YouTube. It will give you a good picture at how lovely this type of dancing is..  
Please review!**_


	3. Jack's Plan

Jack's Plan

_**A/N: Okay, you guys are amazing! I love reading your reviews. They always encourage me to write more. So thanks you SO much! Plus, I'm sorry for the late update, I was on holiday and my dad was like, 'No internet Joelle, we are gonna spend some legit family time.' Yes, my father used the word 'legit'. Oh Jesus, I love my dad. Anyways, this chapter will be entirely made in Jack and Kim's P.O.V.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Gipsy Kings.**_

Jack's P.O.V

After Jerry and Teresa's dancing fiasco, it was time to hit the bed. After everyone said goodnight to each other, Kim was nowhere in sight.

"She's sitting outside on the porch." Teresa informed me. "Go talk to her, I know you want to." She said, giving me a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes playfully as I thanked her.

When I reached the porch, I took a moment to take in my surroundings. The moon was glowing, the stars shined brightly, as it illuminated the pitch-black sky, the sound of the waves crashing the shore softly, the trees swaying, giving that swishing sound. A man was playing the guitar by the beach, he was playing a soft Latin song, and when he began to sing, Spain's street lights went off, and only the stars where the only light that could brighten the country.

I cast my attention to Kim. She was resting her chin on her hand, her eyes were closed, and a delicate smile was placed on her lips. The cool wind blew her golden hair away from her flawless face, her dress heaved, causing to show her long, toned legs. As I sat down next to her, my heart began to beat faster.

Just like when we were teens again.

"Hey." I managed to say.

She turned to me and smiled gracefully, "Hey stranger."

Neither of us said anything, we were just gazing at each other, memorizing every detail. My eyes were trained on her eyes, her calming, mesmerizing brown eyes. No person has the same brown she has, and that's what makes her unique.

My eyes slipped down to her wonderfully plump lips, the urge of kissing her was unimaginably strong, but I managed to brush that feeling away, as it would be wrong to kiss her after meeting her for the first time in 6 years.

"I missed you." I said, returning my gaze to her eyes.

"I missed you too." She said, chuckling. "Those 6 years were eventful, but they weren't the same without you." She said with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

I smiled, knowing the spark was still there. "Same here Kim, same here." My hand reached her cheek as I caressed it, I leaned in and gave her forehead a soft kiss. I felt her shiver. I smirked against her forehead. _"Yup, the spark is still there."_

When I pulled away, we began to talk about those 6 years we spent apart. How college went, the people we dated (I was not entirely happy with that subject), the first time we got drunk at a party, moving out, getting a job. I learned Kim became an interior designer, I was surprised, considering she wanted to be a journalist when she grew up. She learned that I now took over the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, as well as opening up my own my branches of dojos. The conversation between us flowed smoothly, as if those 6 years barely did any change between us. We were still those young and wild teens at heart, and I was happy that Kim thought the same.

"I still can't believe Jerry's getting married." I said while shaking my head.

"I know right! I thought I'd be grandmother by the time Jerry gets married!" She said, as she laughed heartedly. "But, I guess he proved me wrong, he proved us _all_ wrong."

I nodded, chuckling. Until something dawned on me. "Hey, how come Rudy isn't here?" I asked her.

"Teresa told me he'd come the day before the wedding. He wanted to attend the bachelor party and the wedding. Apparently, he and Bobby have big plans together, touring the world for Rudy's martial art skills and Bobby's movies." She replied.

I smiled, I was happy that Rudy's knee injury got better, he always wanted to travel around the world, especially with the man who inspired him to start karate. Rudy deserved the best, he was practically a second father to all of us.

"Well, it's time for me to hit the sack. I should probably go." She said.

"I'll walk you to your room, it's right next to mine anyways." I said casually.

She bit her lip and nodded. When we reached her room, I guess our emotions got the best of us, because we crashed each other for a warm, tender hug. Kim hugged me like no there was no tomorrow, not that I minded, I hugged her back with equal passion. We reluctantly pulled away, and we scratched our necks awkwardly.

" So, um.. Goodnight, I guess…" I said, scratching my neck.

"What? Oh yeah.. Totally…" She said, doing the same.

"Goodnight!" We said at the same time. We both blushed and turned away.

As I headed to my room, one thought occurred to me. Learning how to dirty dance is going to be a blast.

Kim's P.O.V

I crashed my bed, and closed my eyes. I replayed our conversation on the porch. How natural it felt to have him talk to me, hold me, and just _be_ with me.

Oh Jesus, I'm falling for him. And I'm falling _hard_.

And I have no regrets.

Soon, sleep took over, and I slept through a dreamless slumber.

I awoke to Julie staring directly at me. Her actions caused me to shriek and fall off my bed. I rubbed my butt in pain. "Julie! What- Why did you do that?" I yelled at her.

"Well first, you came to bed really late last night, and second you kept saying Jack's name." She started with a stern voice, but later softened at Jack's name.

You see, in these 6 years, Julie and I stayed in touch through the phone, we spoke everyday and eventually, we became closer than before. Also, because I managed to stay in touch with Julie, I was able to contact Milton. So Julie and Milton were still active people in my life during those 6 years.

I groaned, I thought I had a dreamless sleep. "I came late, because I was talking to Jack on the porch." Julie smiled, she's practically the only sane girlfriend I have. She knows about my feelings for Jack, so it's easy to talk to her about this subject without flustering and stuttering.

"And? OH MY CARBONDIONXIDE! YOU GUYS KISSED?!" Julie squealed in excitement.

"What? No! We.. we just talked. It was.. kinda nice. I missed talking to him, he was my best friend after all." I said.

"Ha! Best friend my ass! You guys are _in love_ with each other! Why can't you just come out and confess?" She said, in an irritated tone.

"It's not that easy Julie! Last night, it was perfect. You don't know how happy I was to be back in his arms again. His warmth, his cocky, yet lovable attitude.." I said, drifting into la-la land. But I quickly returned to reality. "But I'm _afraid_. You know _very_ well what happened to me when I got into a relationship with… _him_." My voice became grave, and my face held a hurt emotion. Thinking of him only brought back those painful memories. I saw Julie's face change, her eyes went from sparkling joy, to blunt hate. Her hands were fisted, but as soon as I let out that sigh which meant, "Prepare for the waterworks!" She unfisted her hands, and enveloped me into a hug. I cried silently on her shoulder as she rubbed circles on my back. Soon, she let go of me and said, "Well, new flash Kim, Jack isn't him. I understand your pain and your worries, but don't let your paranoia create a wedge between you and Jack. You finally saw him, and I know you're happy to see him." She said, as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled at her, "You're right, Julie. I guess it's time to let go of the past, eh? Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome. Now get up. Wash up and wear something nice, Jack is going to be down and show him what he missed in those 6 years!" She said, grinning at me.

I laughed and got up, I washed and I wore a red sundress with tan flats. As I marched downstairs, Jack's eyes were the first I caught. I smiled at him, and said, "Buenos Dias everyone!" After everyone replied back, I made my way to the table to have breakfast. Teresa made turrijas, churros and café con leche. _"Man, I am seriously going to gain weight from all this Spanish food!"_

"Okay everyone! Today, we are going to start dancing." Jerry announced.

My eyes were trained on Jack, and as he was staring back at me, I felt the butterflies in my stomach do a little jig _"Just like when we were teens again."._ When breakfast was over, we all headed to Jerry's Sidan, and once again, we had to squeeze in and start cussing around because the car was _too_ hot and _too_ small.

Jack went in first, and because I was wearing a dress, I was struggling to get inside without my butt being shown to the world, but Eddie grew impatient and pushed me in, causing me to stumble and land on Jack..

And now, I am mortified.

My breasts were _right_ infront of his face, and his hands were gripping my hips. I don't know how the Hell we got into this position, but we both blushed beet red, and as I was trying to get off, Jerry, _being Jerry_, decided to comment on our err, position.

"I don't think giving him a dance in a small car that contains 7 people is the best thing to do." Jerry said. My eyes widened. And as for the cherry on top, Eddie commented, "Talk about sexual tension." Disgust was plastered on Eddie's face.

Okay, NOW I'm mortified.

I quickly got out of my position, and while doing so, I kicked Eddie and slapped Jerry, all accidental of course. Not.

Teresa was flabbergasted at what happened. "Um. H-how about we just go to the dance studio, eh?" She stuttered out.

"YES!" We all said.

It was a quick drive to the studio, we just passed a couple of shops and when we reached, we were all excited to leave the Hell-like car. The studio was small yet modern. It had granite walls with wooden floorings, and mirrors plastered on the walls. _"A typical dance studio."_ I thought.

"Okay, Jerry, you will focus on Milton, Julie and Eddie. I will focus on Jack and Kim." Teresa announced.

"Who am I gonna practice with?" Eddie asked, still not excited about dancing.

"You are going to dance with Marcheline Sienna." Jerry replied.

And soon after Jerry said her name, she appeared. She was a beautiful brunette, with amazing hazel eyes. She was tall, young and beautiful. Eddie's mouth shaped a perfect 'O', and everyone in the room can tell it was love at first sight. I exchanged glances with Jack, who had the same thought like me.

"I- Um- You.. gonna dance with me?" Eddie choked out.

Marcheline laughed. "Yes, I am." Her thick Spanish accent showing.

Eddie took her hand and led her to the position Jerry placed them. Jerry now, was in command of Milton and Julie and Eddie and Marcheline. So that means Teresa was in charge of Jack and I.

How _lovely_.

Jack's P.O.V

After that awkward incident in the car, I couldn't stop blushing, and I couldn't stop thinking of Kim. This girl definitely knows how to play with my mind. Now that we reached the studio, we began to practice_."So far, my plan is going great, dancing should bring us closer right? It's not like we're going to have some freak accident, and Kim's gonna end up in a hospital and she'll hate me for spoiling her holiday, right? Okay, focus Jack. Focus"_ Teresa led us to the other part of the studio, away from Jerry so we couldn't disturb them. Apparently, we needed all the help we could get because we're 'horrible dancers' Pshhhht, whatever _that_ means… Teresa went to the speakers and turned on some music. _"Gipsy Kings"_ I thought. My father used to listen to them all the time before he died. He never understood what they said, considering they sung in Spanish, nevertheless he loved them, and I guess I did too.

"Okay, lets start." Teresa said.

Writers P.O.V

_Un amor  
Un amor vivi  
Ilorando. Y me decia:  
Las palabras de Dios  
Ilorando por ti, es con amor_

"Jack, put your hands around her waist. Kim put your hands on his shoulders, bring her close to you Jack.." Teresa circulated around the couple, instructing them on how to dance and move to the beat properly.

"Jack, no, bring her _close_ to you. This song is about treasuring and cherishing your loved one, so show it! Bring her body to you, and place your hands on her waist, telling her that you won't let her go." Teresa told him.

Jack did as he was told, and brought Kim closer to his body, now that they were completely pressed against each other, they could hear each other's nervous heartbeats beating wildly through each other's chest. Kim began to blush fervently.

"Very good, now sway.." Teresa said, as she observed them intently.

_Hay para ya vivir junto a ti  
Me enamoré ya de ti  
Ya sin tus besos yo no puedo  
Vivir con el acordar_

Jack and Kim swayed, their legs moving back and forth, left and right, listening to Teresa's instructions, even though they stepped on each other's foot a million times, they resumed back to dancing.

"Good job! You guys are naturals!" Teresa said encouragingly. "Now spin her, carry her. You guys have to _feel_ each other." Teresa was instructing them, with passion and perfection burning in her eyes.

Jack began to worry, if Jack manages to screw up the lifting part, the wedding's canceled! But the look in Kim's eyes gave him the courage to go ahead and do it. She _trusted_ him.

_Yo quisiera  
Para entender un amor y saber  
Que me queria ya tormentado  
Las palabras de Dios,  
Llorando por ti,  
es con amor._

Jack took a deep breath, grabbed her hips and lifted her in the air, she shrieked in happiness, as he brought her down she hugged him fervently. He hugged back, relief and joy washing over him, well it was mostly relief, considering if he in any way dropped her, it would be bye-bye Kimmy.

Teresa stood there with her mouth opened wide, she recovered from her shock and began to clap happily. She was surprised to see that Jack lifted her without dropping her. She remembered the day Jerry first lifted her.. He ended up breaking her nose.

"Oh mi Dios! Jack, Kim! You guys are doing great! Okay, now lets take some steps.." She began to teach them how to move their legs to the beat, how to move their heads to create that wave. And soon, after many failed tries, they managed to _at least_ dirty dance.

_Un amor  
Un amor viví  
Llorando. ya tormentado  
Las palabras de Dios,  
Llorando por ti, es con amor._

Our favorite couple was dancing to the Spanish song, the lyrics passing through their ears and to their hearts. Teresa's voice was fading away, and only the music could be heard. Jack held Kim close to him, his hand reaching her rear, then sliding back up, making Kim shiver with delight. Her hands slithered her way from his torso to his neck, massaging her way up. She played with his brown hair, and traced her fingers down his back. Their faces were so close, they were basically breathing at each others faces. As the music slowed down, Jack kissed her nose, and Kim rested her head on the crane of his neck, the two, who were dancing, and occasionally pecking each other, were completely oblivious to the stares they were given. Everyone in the room stopped dancing and just watched the couple, as if they were the stars in the room. Teresa sighed, she knew they had a long way to become _remotely_ good at dancing, but if it was easy like it is now, she didn't mind teaching them.

Just as long they _stay_ in love.

_**-  
A/N: This is horrible, I know. This is the most suckiest chapter I wrote, and I just wrote 2! Oh God, I need to take writing lessons. I am so not satisfied with chapter. So this chapter basically was KICK all over. I know it's not what you guys had in mind. But I seriously am trying my best to please you guys. So tell me what you guys think in your reviews.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	4. Ay Caramba

_**Ay Caramba**_

_**A/N: Wow! 63 reviews? You guys rule! WHO RUN DA WORLD? FANFICTION REVIEWERS! *Attempts to dance like Beyonce* … Okay moving on..**_

_**So some are confused, thinking that KICK happened. Well, it didn't.. It's too soon. However, they both know that they like each other and well, let's see how it plays out..  
By the way, there is an important A/N in the end. Make sure to read it.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter may resemble to the other stories in the Archive. If I, by any chance, 'copied' your story, PM me and I will immediately alter it. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.  
-**_

Kim's P.O.V

Days have passed since the dance. We haven't exactly talked about it. Hell, we barely spoke, and that is worrying the crap out of me. Everyone's been realizing it, and they were constantly pestering me about what happened between us. I honestly don't know myself. He's been so distant lately, always excusing himself from the table because he needs to make an 'important phone call'. This was so unlike him, then again, I haven't seen him in 6 years, 6 _long_ years.

But, I realized something, he's has been looking really pale and tired nowadays. It's like whenever someone calls his name, he freaks and jumps around. Is he expecting someone? Or maybe.. _avoiding_ someone?

He can't be avoiding _me_, right?

He looks so.. so anxious, so _scared_.

But Jack's never scared. What's scaring him so much that's making him tired, anxious and distant?

_What is he hiding?  
_

Jack's P.O.V

I can't believe it.

I just.. No. I refuse to believe this crap. It's complete bullshit!

But they showed me the evidence. It's all there. The bodies, the blood, the gun.

It all pointed to me.

I killed them.

I know deep inside that I would never commit such crime. I would never even give it a slight thought. But who's gonna believe me? My parents? Ha! They have never been in my life, I bet they'd sell me to the police instantly. Or maybe they'd send me to a mental hospital. My friends? All the people I know in Chicago turned against me, the only friends I have are the ones living in a small home in Spain.

There is no way in _Hell_, am I ever going to tell them.

I shuddered, goosebumps appearing on my arms. I remember that day clearly, as if it was yesterday…

_(-Flash Back-)_

_I propped down on the uncomfortable stools in this cheap bar in Chicago. The bartender, who's also my friend Paul, came to me and asked for my order._

"_Some vodka or gin or crap.." I said, with a cold scowl on my face. I just couldn't believe she just did this to me. And I can't believe I came to the place where she works._

_I'm not even drunk yet and I did a stupid mistake._

"_Woah Jack, seems like you had a rough night." Paul said, as he prepared my drink. "Had a tough time with your fiancée?" Pointing to my right hand, where the ring was placed._

_That gold ring on my finger felt useless, a real waste of money. I viciously removed the ring and tossed it to the other side of the bar. I couldn't care less about her anymore, she's the one who decided to cheat on me, she's the one who took all my money, she's the one who brainwashed me from keeping contact from friends in Seaford. From.. from Kim. _

_Oh Kim._

_How could I have let Donna in? How did I let her control me like this? How did I even love her to make her my fiancée? _

_I chugged my alcoholic drink angrily before setting it down on the table. The alcohol burned my throat and warmed when it reached my stomach. A wave of nausea hit me. Who cares? With a brief nod, Paul refilled my drink. Paul was the only person here I really trust. I told him about my past in Seaford, my friends, Kim… He always knew what to say, he was basically the older brother I never had. _

"_Look Jack, I heard what happened between Donna and you and- " _

"_Wow, news travels fast around here.." I said, with an unenthusiastic eye roll._

_Paul ignored my comment, "She cheated. I get it. But I'm.. well, don't get me wrong, but I sorta expected it." He said sheepishly. "I was surprised when you proposed to her. I thought you were drunk!" He said, trying to make me laugh. I remained motionless. He cleared his throat and continued. "She isn't worth it buddy, sure you guys were together for 2 years, plus if you throw in high school you make it about 6 years in total, but I wouldn't give much crap about it. It's her loss. Donna's the biggest bitch in the world! Even bigger than the Kardashian sisters combined! I thought you, from all people, would have known that."_

_I groaned in response, and slammed my head on the counter, earning stares from the local bar-goers. I didn't care anymore. All I wanted to do is get drunk and forget the pain. Hell, I don't even know why I'm hurting. It's her loss, like Paul said. I drank another cup and placed it carelessly on the counter, Paul automatically refilling it._

"_Jack, remember, you're going to Spain in 2 weeks. You're gonna see your old friends again. Your __**real**__ friends. And.." Paul stopped momentarily, before smirking teasingly at me, "Kim.. The girl who 'captured your heart and made you feel things you never felt before.' He said, quoting what I said a few months back. He let out a brief chuckle. I smiled. I forgot about the Jerry's wedding. I'm gonna finally see them again. My smile grew bigger. _

_I'm gonna see Kim again._

"_Well, Paul I gotta go. I have to prepare for my trip. Goin' to Spain in 2 weeks.. Don't wanna look scruffy and disgusting at my best friend's wedding, eh?" My voice, still burning from the alcohol, managed to stay cheery._

"_Good luck bro. By the time you come back, I expect you to be married to Kim. Or I'm gonna beat the Rudy outta you." He said with a playful glare._

_I laughed, I told him about the time Rudy turned into this wrestler. That story always managed to make Paul laugh hysterically. I left the bar with a smile. Donna no longer occupying my-_

_Spoke too soon._

"_Jack! Help!" She cried. I rolled my eyes, she's a good actress, she's probably trying to capture my attention. But this certainly did._

"_Shut up, bitch!" A hoarse yet familiar voice boomed in the abandoned alley ways near the bar._

_I made my way to the ruckus, where as I approached, I saw a bloody Donna struggling to stand up, and a man twice her size beating the daylights out of her. I immediately jumped in, and blocked the punch that was about to hit Donna. I kicked him, punched him, did everything I could do – considering I was a tad bit drunk to defeat him, but alas, he proved me wrong by bringing a gun to the fight. He was about to aim at Donna, who was failing miserably at standing up and balancing herself. My hand reached the gun, attempting to snatch it from him, but his grip was too hard. We found ourselves moving back and forth with gun cradling in our bloody-stricken hands. Unfortunately, his fingers found its way to the trigger and shot._

_Bang._

_One bullet fell on the dusty ground, creating a little puff._

_Bang._

_Another bullet fell._

_Bang._

_The last bullet dropped, as well as the mutilated body of Donna Tobin._

_And the man who killed her._

_Brody Carlson, died with her._

_I stood there, shock was all I felt. The gun in my hand began to feel heavy. And realization fell on me like falling bricks._

_She's dead. He's dead. _

_Two lives wiped from the face of the earth._

"_It's not my fault." I murmured as I dropped the gun. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I screamed at the bodies laying below me._

_I saw a woman on the terrace above me, her eyes wide, the size of grapefruits, her mouth shaping a horrifying 'O', she was about to scream, her face was paled to the extreme._

_I ran._

_For the first time in my life, I ran from my problems._

_(- End of Flash Back-)  
_

I sat there, on the porch, not realizing that I was sobbing, or the fact Eddie, Milton and Jerry were standing in front of me, with their eyes wide open.

"Jack! What's wrong?" Eddie kneeled down beside me.

"Jesus, Jack! Are you okay? You're scaring the carbon monoxide off of me!" Milton exclaimed.

Jerry remained quiet. After a brief silence, Jerry broke it by saying in a deep, serious voice, "The police called and asked for you. I told them you weren't here at the moment. Mind explaining why I have the police ringing my phone asking for the best man at my wedding?"

They know I'm here.

I'm screwed. I'm going to jail.

"I didn't do it. It was accident, I swear! He controlled the gun! I was trying to disarm him.." My voice became loud and angry. "But I… I failed.." My tone softened in shame and guilt.

They froze. They stood there staring at me. I prepared for the insults and shameful glances. But all I received was hugs.

"Can you explain what happened, Jack?" Milton said, his voice however, showed he was cautious and alarmed.

I nodded hesitantly. I explained to them in details what had happened. From the conversation in the bar, to the shooting in the alley ways, I also told them about the lady who saw the scene unfold.

Silence.

"I – We.. Believe you. If you didn't do it. You didn't do it." Eddie said, as he patted my back reassuringly.

"Well, yes, I suppose. You will, however, need a good lawyer. I know a colleague, who's brother is a 'top-knotch lawyer in San Fransisco. I could give him a call, and see what he could do.." Milton said, shrugging at the last bit of his sentence.

I turned to Jerry. He just shook his head and said, "Ay caramba.. Let's get your name cleared."

_**-A/N: So what did you guys think? I actually enjoyed writing this. Things are getting interesting, eh? Tell me what you guys think in your reviews, I'm sorta worried about what you guys would think : / But oh well.. Guess we'll see soon!**_

_**Sorry if the flash-back was too long. I didn't really know what to do there, as I was uninspired while writing this chapter.**_

_**Okay, I'm starting school on Saturday. So I will only be able to update on a Wednesday, Thursday or Friday. And maybe I won't update for a week long. So, I'm apologizing in advance.**_

_**If you guys are confused on what's happening on the story, please PM me, I will explain thoroughly on what's happening in the story.**_

_**Please, don't forget to review.**_

_**Thanks for reading :D**_


End file.
